


С широко открытыми глазами

by trololonasty



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Оливер умел ждать, но дураком он не был.





	С широко открытыми глазами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426417) by [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina). 



В жизни Хлои Салливан впервые наступил тот момент, когда не _ей_ приходилось жить с разбитым сердцем; совсем наоборот – она была той, кто разбил сердце другому. Она всегда была на вторых ролях: её не замечали, не ценили, чаще принимали за друга, нежели за романтического партнёра. Но он заставил её чувствовать себя по-другому. Он выдвинул её на первый план, и с непривычки она даже не заметила этого. Хлоя любила и была любимой раньше, но те ситуации, те воспоминания не могли сравниться с тем, что дал ей он, с тем, что они пережили вместе.

В какой-то момент она смирилась и приняла жизнь такой, какая она есть, перестав всё усложнять. Она курировала команду начинающих супергероев, только пытающихся найти своё место в мире, о существовании которого они не могли бы даже и мечтать, если бы сами не создали его. У Хлои тоже были мечты и ожидания, но она не знала, в чём её предназначение, пока Оливер Куин не вручил ей наушник и план одного из зданий проекта «33.1». Она не росла с мыслью, что станет Великим и Ужасным Гудвином, скрывающимся за занавесом, но однажды стала им. И сейчас, в преддверии своего тридцатилетия, она осознала, что все странности, которые случались с ней, все события, в реальность или даже _возможность_ которых никогда не поверит никто, кто не жил её жизнью, сделали её невосприимчивой к самым обычным вещам.

Когда они начали _это_ , ей было двадцать четыре. Тогда они называли это «секс по дружбе» и до сих пор так и не удосужились поменять название. Оглядываясь назад, Хлоя признавала, что это была жалкая попытка: сохранять отношения менее эмоциональными и более физическими им удавалось, в лучшем случае, в течение пары недель. Она была не из тех женщин, кто не привязывается, не копает всё глубже и глубже, пока не узнает всё о человеке, с которым делит себя. И, честно признать, в этом они с Оливером были похожи. Возможно, если бы она была кем-то другим – безымянной девушкой из высшего общества или охотницей за знаменитостями, – он смог бы довольствоваться тем, что имел. Но вместо секса они постепенно начали заниматься любовью, а флирт превратился в настоящие разговоры. Он был тем, к кому она обращалась в трудную минуту, с кем делилась сомнениями, секретами и страхами, в которых редко признавалась даже самой себе.

Прошло почти шесть лет, но она так и не поняла, что их якобы не существующие отношения очень даже существуют. Она всегда настаивала на том, что они не живут вместе, но она уже очень давно не ночевала в Сторожевой башне, а её собственную кровать там и вовсе заменили парой двуспальных на случай, если ребята слишком устанут, чтобы идти домой. Она спала с Оливером в одной постели, пользовалась его комодом и шкафом – она жила с ним чуть больше пяти лет и всё это время врала себе.

Когда он представил её своей девушкой, она списала это на то, что так было проще – проще, чем объяснять, что они «просто спят вместе». Тем более, едва ли им кто-нибудь бы поверил спустя шесть лет совместных появлений на страницах таблоидов, а также многочисленных банкетах и приёмах. Она была рядом с ним практически 24/7 – я его помощник, убеждала она себя, неудивительно, что мы столько времени проводим вместе. И что с того, что в мотелях они селились в одну комнату, каждый день завтракали, обедали и ужинали вместе, а его автоответчик отвечал её голосом? Они вместе работали и вместе развлекались, но, возможно, в прошлом её сердце разбивали слишком часто, и её защитные механизмы сработали на «ура», оставив Хлою в совершенном неведении относительно того, что происходило на самом деле.

На дворе стояла весна две тысячи шестнадцатого года, и вчера Оливер Куин, как ни в чём не бывало, спросил её:

— Если я попрошу тебя стать моей женой, ты признаешь, что всё это время уже была моей?

У неё перехватило дыхание, воздух с трудом вырвался из груди, и она произнесла, заикаясь:

— Ч-что?

На его губах появилась полуулыбка, но что-то грустное отразилось на его лице, и от этого «что-то» у неё защемило в груди. Он потянулся к ней и заправил за ухо локон её длинных светлых волос.  

— Я смирился с тем, что тебе потребуется какое-то время, чтобы прийти к этому, но, думаю, после шести лет наши взгляды либо совпадают, либо мы смотрим в разные стороны… — Он покачал головой, сжав губы в тонкую линию. — Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь это, ты _знала_ это с самого начала…

Несколько мгновений он внимательно смотрел на неё, будто бы ища какие-то знаки, наблюдая за её реакцией, а затем продолжил, нервно сглотнув:

— Я выбрал кольцо для тебя три года назад, но я знал, что ты ещё не была готова… Я умею ждать, но я не дурак.

Она нахмурилась и покачала головой.

— Оливер…

Он неровно вздохнул.

— Слушай… Я готов провести с тобой остаток своих дней. Я только хотел бы, чтобы ты поняла, что наша совместная жизнь уже началась.

И с этими словами он оставил её, предоставив ей время подумать. Он ушёл из их квартиры, их _дома_ , и не вернулся даже с наступлением ночи несколько часов спустя.    

Хлоя сидела на диване, отложив ноутбук в сторону, притянув колени к подбородку и нахмурив брови, что всегда у неё являлось признаком сосредоточения. И когда, спрашивается, она, самый внимательный человек в мире, перестала видеть то, что находится прямо у неё перед носом? Ей потребовалось время, слёзы и весь спектр существующих эмоций, чтобы понять, что случилось, – понять, что она _упустила_. Воспоминания захлестнули её, подобно лавине. Утра, когда, просыпаясь, она видела его – улыбающегося, волосы растрёпаны ото сна, чашка её любимого кофе дымится в руке, дожидаясь её. Ночи, когда она и не думала о сексе – когда она была истощена физически или морально, а он поднимал ей настроение, делая всё возможное, чтобы она почувствовала себя лучше. Ужины, которые он готовил, давая ей попробовать свои кулинарные творения, пока она сидела на кухонной стойке, болтая ногами взад и вперёд. Она смеялась, когда его блюда оказывались ужасными на вкус, но всё равно ела, чтобы не расстраивать его, или же доставала брошюры с едой на вынос, когда приготовленное им  было просто невыносимо. Выходные, проведённые валяясь на диване в пижамах, или долгие прогулки по городу, когда они, держась за руки, говорили обо всём на свете, обсуждая как заголовки утренних газет, так и очередных злодеев, угрожающих устроить конец света. Путешествия, дни рождения, праздники – все их они проводили вместе; они всегда были так сильно вовлечены в жизни друг друга, что она даже не задумывалась о том, что секс по дружбе не оправдывает этого, не подразумевает такой прочной связи и общих воспоминаний.  

Утром, когда на улице лило как из ведра, она увидела его на подходе к дому – руки спрятаны в карманы чёрной толстовки, голова опущена. Неужели он был так уверен в её отказе? Неужели она причинила ему _столько_ боли? Все эти шесть лет, признавала она то или нет, для неё не существовало других мужчин, кроме него. Это с ним она танцевала на приёмах, на которые ходила только для того, чтобы поддержать его. Это с ним она смеялась, его обнимала во сне и его хотела видеть каждый день, когда просыпалась и когда ложилась спать. Это были шесть лет самых прочных отношений в её жизни, и даже когда она считала, что они просто спят вместе, не было никого, кому бы она доверяла больше.

Для неё вообще больше не было никого.

Только он.

На её щеках ещё сохли слёзы, но Хлоя уже поднялась с дивана и поспешила к входной двери, распахнув которую помчалась вниз по лестнице. Она застала Оливера на полпути. Он посмотрел на неё – растерянно, неуверенно, _испуганно_. Она бросилась ему на шею, и он с лёгкостью поймал её, а затем повернулся, так что теперь Хлоя стояла на ступень ниже него. Она смотрела в это лицо, которое так хорошо знала, каждый шрам, каждый дюйм которого был ей знаком – и, боже, он был прекрасен. Одна её ладонь лежала у него на щеке, другая – на шее, и большим пальцем она водила по его волосам, практически касаясь уха; их носы соприкасались, она смотрела на него, но теперь уже он отводил взгляд.

— Прости меня, — произнесла Хлоя на выдохе, чувствуя жжение от подступивших вновь слёз. — Я была дурой, я отказывалась видеть, а ты был прав… Ты был бесконечно прав…

Она с трудом сглотнула, поборов накатившие эмоции, которые мешали ей говорить: слова будто бы застревали у неё в горле.

— Это началось уже так давно. _Мы_ начались ещё до того, как стали проводить время вместе… — Сведённые брови придавали её лицу выражение болезненной честности. — Я боялась, я так боялась любить тебя. Но я любила – люблю, – я только не хотела признавать этого, не хотела вдруг узнать, что ты не отвечаешь мне взаимностью.

— Как ты могла думать, что я… — начал было он, нахмурившись.

Закатив глаза, она перебила его с нотками веселья и самоиронии в голосе:

— Мы, кажется, уже установили, что _думала_ я не очень много. Но главное – _сейчас_ я знаю. Я больше не прячусь и не притворяюсь. Я знаю, на что иду, Олли… Мои глаза широко открыты.

Постепенно выражение его лица смягчилось, и он улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я женюсь на тебе?

Она засмеялась, ответив ему широкой улыбкой, и почувствовала, будто бы гора свалилась с её плеч.

— После шести лет совместной жизни – _ещё бы_!

Он усмехнулся и крепко обнял её, зарывшись лицом в её волосы.

— Самая умная дурочка из всех, кого я знаю, Профессор.

— Поосторожнее, Куин, — улыбнулась она, вздохнув. — Вряд ли тебе нужна сварливая жена.

Оливер поднял её, и она обхватила ногами его талию, так что теперь их лица находились на одном уровне, и Хлоя больше не видела печали – только тепло и любовь, к которым она так привыкла.  

— Жена… Мне нравится, как это звучит.

— Давно пора, — пробормотала она, поддаваясь вперёд – их губы на расстоянии считанных миллиметров.

По лицу Оливера стекали дождевые капли.

— И она прозрела, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Угу, — согласилась Хлоя. — А теперь поцелуй свою невесту, Оливер. Она скучала по тебе больше, чем даже _она сама_ подозревала.

Он засмеялся, но выполнил её просьбу, и Хлоя Салливан больше никогда не переставала замечать его, замечать _их_. Она больше никогда не закрывала глаза.

 

 

 


End file.
